Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 074
Synchro Solution, known as "Further Evolution! Accel Synchro" in the Japanese version, is the seventy-fourth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Episode summary::The mysterious [[Vizor appears before Yusei and company. He tells Yusei that at his current condition, he can not defeat Ghost. He claims to know an alternate strategy to beat Ghost. Hearing this, Yusei follows him and both engaged in a Turbo Duel.]] His friends and Yliaster watch their Duel. Akiza worries for Yusei but Leo tells her that it would be fine because it is Yusei they're talking about. Crow, on the other hand, tells her that Yusei accepted the Duel because he sees something in that mysterious Duel Runner. Something that he sees in him as a Turbo Duelist. Featured Duels Vizor vs. Yusei Fudo Yusei summons "Tricular" (DEF: 300), he then places 1 card face-down in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn. Vizor Special Summon "Tech Genus Striker WA-01" (ATK: 800), he then special summons "Tech Genus Werewolf BW-03" (ATK: 1200). Vizor then synchro summons "Tech Genus Power Gladiator WAX-1000" (ATK: 2300), he then normal summons "Tech Genus Cyber Magician SC-01" (ATK: 0). Vizor then uses the effect of "Tech Genus Cyber Magician SC-01" allowing him to use "Tech Genus Rush Rhino" in his hand to Synchro summon "Tech Genus Wonder Magician" (ATK: 1900). Vizor attacks "Tricular" with "Tech Genus Power Gladiator WAX-1000", the effect of "Tech Genus Power Gladiator WAX-1000" inflicts Piercing damage (Yusei: 2000 Life Points). Yusei activates the effect of "Tricular" and special summons "Bicular" (DEF: 200) from his deck. Vizor attacks "Bicular" with "Tech Genus Wonder Magician", Yusei then activates the effect of "Bicular" and Special Summons "Unicycular" (DEF: 100) from his deck. Vizor ends his turn. Yusei draws "Speed Spell - Synchro Defuse" and activates it, allowing him to take control of "Tech Genus Power Gladiator WAX-1000", however Vizor declares an Accel Synchro Summon and he Accel Synchro Summons "Tech Genus Blade Gunner MAXX-10000" (ATK: 3300). Synchro Defuse's effect disappear since its target also disappear. Yusei activates "Speed Spell - Angel Baton" allowing him to draw 2 cards from his deck and discard "Quillbolt Hedgehog" to the Graveyard. Yusei then summons "Drill Synchron" (ATK: 800), he then activates the effect of "Quillbolt Hedgehog" in his graveyard and special summons it (ATK: 800). He then Synchro Summons "Drill Warrior"(ATK: 2400). Yusei activates the effect of "Drill Warrior" and halves its ATK so it can attack Vizor directly (Vizor: 2800 Life Points), Yusei places 1 card face-down in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn. Vizor attacks "Drill Warrior" with "Tech Genus Blade Gunner MAXX-10000", Yusei activates "Wave Force" to destroy "Tech Genus Blade Gunner MAXX-10000". Vizor uses the effect of "Tech Genus Blade Gunner MAXX-10000" and discards 1 card from his hand to negate "Wave Force" (Yusei: 1100 Life Points). Yusei activates "The Afterglow of a Miracle" allowing him to special summon "Drill Warrior" from his Graveyard. Vizor ends his turn. Yusei draws "Gauntlet Warrior", he then activates "Speed Spell - Speed Energy" to raise "Drill Warrior's ATK by the number of Yusei's Speed Counters × 200 (ATK: 3200) he then normal summons "Gauntlet Warrior" (ATK: 400). Yusei then activates the effect of "Gauntlet Warrior" tributing it to increase the ATK of "Drill Warrior" by 500 (ATK: 3700). Yusei attacks "Tech Genus Blade Gunner MAXX-10000" with "Drill Warrior". Vizor activates "Tech Genus Blade Gunner MAXX-10000's" effect removing it from play and "Drill Warrior" attacks Vizor directly instead (Vizor: 0 Life Points). Yusei wins. Tenth Anniversary Tribute The first 15 seconds of this episode features Yugi and his most famous cards (Dark Magician, Kuriboh, Celtic Guardian, Curse of Dragon, Alpha The Magnet Warrior, Beta The Magnet Warrior, Gamma The Magnet Warrior, Valkyrion the Magna Warrior, Gaia The Fierce Knight, Black Luster Soldier, Magician of Black Chaos and Dark Magician Girl). Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D´s Card Drawing Contest At the end of the credits, it is shown that Drill Synchron and Drill Warrior were made into actual cards in the anime as a result of a drawing competition.